Mixers are used to mix and blend a variety of materials such as food products. For some time it has been known to provide bowl guard arrangements in connection with such mixing machines. Assuring that a bowl guard assembly is in a proper bowl guarding orientation before operating the mixer continues to be desirable. Providing a bowl guard assembly in which the path for bowl guard member removal and installation is readily viewed would also be desirable.